The Chosen
Overview The Chosen(or otherwise known as the Creators Chosen Ones) are a small group of extraordinary people hand picked by the Creator himself to bring a great change to the universe.These individuals hold fantastic amounts of power and are capable of doing incredible things.It is not said how they will effect the universe but just said that they will tip the balance of either for good or for bad.Each Chosen is an astral copy of each other and capable of doing many similar things,although Chosen is unique in their own way and may possess powers that only they have or capable of.Each Chosen has a number,and according to the Prophecy their are 8 Chosen,the lower the number,the more powerful each individual is.The Numbers are chosen for each individual carefully and is NOT determined by the date of birth. Chosen resides in different dimensions but they are allways cosmically linked to each other.All of the Chosen are currently unaware of thier full potential and thier destiny,but all search for thier places in the universe. The Prophecy Most of the Prophecy is has been lost time,and only parts of the saying is known.What is known is shown below: Born from the shades of darkness Thrown into sadness, rage and anger with no harness Eight are born in different dimensions Underestimated,but soon no one will question The Supreme Power they Hold Shining through all known and unknown universes with hearts of silver and gold Each given to the world with a number Their great power will awaken from slumber Lower the number the higher the power that awaits them '' ''I will give each power that no one could ever imagine Power that even the strongest of thier foes cannot fathom. Once they meet face to face Once then thier power will be known and no enemy can escape Hunted,they will be Until they can see D''arkness or Light,it is their choice to make'' But whatever the path they take They will grab the reigns of fate To whatever obstacle they face All I have to say, Is Beware The Power of Eight The Chosen Ones As said before none of the Chosen are aware of who they are and the number they are,nobody does except the:one who picked them,Creator of Existence.Also as said before each member is scattered across dimensions,and seeing as thier could be limitless dimensions,it is almost impossible to find who they are.And because of nodbody knowing how to find them and the Chosen not knowing themselves it is almost impossible to identify them.Although this is a great obstacle,nothing is completely impossible and only the most divine beings can somewhat guess or identify the Chosen by thier boundless Cosmic Energy and Cosmic Connection with the Creator.The currently possibilities/suspicions of those Chosen are listed below(Although the list has not been confirmed as none of the Chosen have actually met each other or have talked with the Creator so the list is just out of suspisions of the order,but the order itself have not been confirmed): #??? #??? #Ultimate Cam #Regenesis #Shizen Gaidan #Legandies #Jim "Ritualspire The Transparent" Hijira #Blockhead Autable Wamsley Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Groups Category:Lookout I/II